Quelques poignées de gros sel
by pona
Summary: Série de OS sur les deux frères. OS3: John Winchester se sent souvent le plus mauvais des pères. Surtout à Noël. Mais Noël a toujours été un jour spécial...
1. Un bébé et un fusil

**Quelques poignées de gros sel.**

_Etant donné le nombre d'idées sur Supernatural qui fourmillent dans ma tête, j'ai décidé de poster ici les différents OS que je pourrais écrire. Ils sont à lire séparément et dans n'importe quel ordre._

_Le premier OS est un pré-série. _

_Je ne sais pas si dans l'un des épisodes on apprend comment et quand Bobby a rencontré John et les garçons (étant donné que je n'ai vu qu'une partie de la saison 2 et un ou deux épisodes de la 3) donc j'ai fait à ma manière._

_Bonne lecture!_

OS1 : Un fusil et un bébé.

Bobby n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'il avait rencontré les frères Winchester. C'était une nuit, quelques semaines seulement après la mort de Mary. Il avait accompagné John pour une de ses premières chasses et celui-ci avait été plutôt amoché et cela n'arrangeait rien qu'il ait descendu la bouteille de whisky et celle de tequila qui traînaient dans la voiture de Bobby. Bobby s'était donc senti obligé de raccompagner le père Winchester jusqu'au minable studio dans lequel il logeait.

Soutenant un John aux trois-quarts ivre mort en tout cas trop pour retrouver ses clés, Bobby avait dû forcer la serrure. Il avait à peine eu le temps de franchir le seuil avec un John gloussant dans ses bras qu'il fut arrêté net par le fût d'un fusil à canon scié.

Lentement, Bobby suivit le fusil des yeux jusqu'au bras qui le tenait puis jusqu'au propriétaire du bras. Et Bobby faillit lâcher John.

Devant ses yeux se tenait un tout petit garçon qui pointait son fusil sur, non pas sa tête qui était hors d'atteinte, mais une autre partie de son corps à laquelle il tenait particulièrement. Le gamin à qui il donnait moins d'une demi-douzaine d'années tenait sans fléchir le fusil d'une main et un bébé braillard dans l'autre.

La situation était hallucinante et absolument pas rassurante. Bobby était bien placé pour savoir que le maniement d'une arme à feu était très sensible et il restait persuadé qu'une arme n'avait rien à faire dans la main d'un gamin qui ne devait même pas encore aller à l'école.

Euh… John… tenta Bobby. Y a un gamin avec un bébé qui pointe un fusil sur moi…

La seule réaction de John fut un nouveau gloussement alcoolisé. Bobby tenta un geste vers le gamin mais s'arrêta très vite alors que le môme, avec une seule main ! – des années plus tard Bobby se demanderait toujours comment il avait fait – avait armé le fusil.

Tu bouges encore et j'te bute ! grogna le gamin d'un ton décidé.

Bobby sentit la sueur couler le long de son visage. C'était une putain de mauvaise situation. Il savait bien sûr qu'il aurait pu vaincre le garçon en quelques secondes mais tuer un gamin n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé, surtout alors qu'il avait le père dudit gamin qui gloussait contre son épaule.

John ! supplia-t-il.

Bobby se sentit respirer à nouveau quand John se redressa mais il resta interdit quand il beugla :

Langage Dean ! Va recoucher ton frère !

Oui, monsieur ! répondit immédiatement le gamin, raide comme un piquet.

Et toujours plus halluciné, Bobby regarda l'enfant faire demi-tour en traînant le fusil derrière lui.

Il allait devoir avoir une petite explication avec John…

La discussion attendit le lendemain matin – Bobby n'était ni sadique ni stupide, dans l'état où il était lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, c'est à peine si John devait être capable de se souvenir de son nom. Bobby avait dormi sur le canapé défoncé et avait été réveillé par l'apparition vers sept heures du petit gamin de la veille traînant toujours son fusil et avec le bébé calé sur son ventre grâce à plusieurs sangles. Peu certain d'être réveillé, il avait vu le gamin perché sur une chaise devant la cuisinière en train de préparer un biberon.

John était arrivé au moment où le plus grand des deux garçons nourrissait le plus petit et Bobby lui avait immédiatement envoyé son poing dans la figure. Il savait certes que John avait deux gamins et qu'il les traînait derrière lui dans sa croisade contre le démon qui avait tué sa femme mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ce que devaient supporter les gamins. D'un certain coté, il était assez rassuré d'être horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'était pas encore totalement un vieux chasseur sans cœur et sans conscience.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! avait hurlé John.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? avait crié à son tour Bobby en désignant les deux gamins qui n'avaient même pas tourné la tête vers eux.

Mes fils, répondit John, laconique.

Et tu trouves normal que ce soit l'aîné qui s'occupe du plus jeune ? Il a quel âge d'ailleurs ?

Presque cinq ans.

John se releva ; Bobby n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Quant à ce qui est de s'occuper de Sam, essaie de le retirer des bras de Dean pour voir ! répliqua John.

Bobby ne connaissait rien aux enfants, il se garda donc d'essayer de convaincre Dean de lui donner Sam.

Le père Jim, quelques semaines plus tard, ayant voulu voir par lui-même si ce que lui avait raconté Bobby était vrai et se targuant d'être apprécié des enfants avait proposé à Dean de s'occuper de Sam pour qu'il puisse aller jouer ou faire des trucs pour lui.

Il avait fallu près d'une heure pour enlever la totalité du gros sel du postérieur du pasteur. Dean lui avait tiré dessus sans la moindre hésitation et le père Jim devait remercier le ciel que John n'ait pas chargé le fusil avec de vraies cartouches.

Plus jamais l'un d'eux essaya de séparer Dean de son frère.

Bobby n'avait jamais oublié cette rencontre aussi ne fut-il absolument pas étonné quand il comprit quel pacte avait contracté Dean pour sauver son frère.


	2. Cinq portes et un toit

_J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS après avoir regardé un épisode de Cold Case (ceux qui regardent cette série doivent pouvoir comprendre à quel épisode je fais allusion)._

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture!_

OS 2: Cinq portes et un toit.

Sam pense que l'intérêt que Dean porte à sa voiture est malsain ou au moins débile. Il ne sait pas et Dean ne lui dira jamais. Parce que même après sa mort, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer leur père et s'il savait, ce serait encore pire. Ce n'est pas que Dean pense que son père est parfait. Loin de là même ! Mais Dean se souvient. De tout. Et il sait que cela aurait pu être pire. Bien pire…

Pour en revenir à la voiture, elle a été, et est toujours d'ailleurs, le seul élément stable dans leur vie. Elle est une sorte de maison pour eux. Elle l'a été réellement…

Après la mort de Mary, les choses sont allées de mal en pis. Oh ! Pas vraiment la première semaine même s'il y a eu l'enterrement, le cercueil vide qui descendait dans la fosse alors qu'un pasteur débitait des phrases que Dean savait vide de sens. Les anges, les saints et Dieu n'existaient pas. Car s'ils existaient, ils seraient des monstres !

Non, la première semaine n'avait pas été le plus terrible, malgré les pleurs presque permanents de Sammy. Parce que la première semaine, ils l'avaient passé chez des voisins compatissants qui s'étaient assurés qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Non, c'était après que les choses s'étaient vraiment dégradées.

John parlait de monstres et les gens pensaient qu'il buvait alors John s'énervait. Il buvait, certes, mais pas au point de ne plus savoir qui il était ni ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais John avait toujours été un homme obstiné – buté ! – et il avait cherché partout des informations sur les monstres. Malheureusement, il en avait trouvées. Il avait vendu ce qui restait de la maison pour une bouchée de pain – il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de discuter avec des promoteurs cupides et opportunistes – attaché Sam et Dean dans la voiture malgré les protestations des voisins, pris comme bagages que ce que pouvait contenir l'Impala – ce qui n'était pas grand chose compte tenu que les sacs de sel prenaient une bonne partit du coffre – et il était parti.

L'argent s'était rapidement épuisé. Ce n'était pas tant que John le buvait mais il le dépensait sans compter en essences, armes et informations sur les démons et autres créatures des ténèbres. Les couches et le lait pour bébé n'étaient pas donnés non plus et il était venu un jour – Sammy avait presque deux ans – où il n'avait plus été suffisant pour payer les chambres de motel, même les plus sordides. Et John refusait de demander de l'aide aux chasseurs qu'il avait rencontrés et avec lesquels il s'était disputé pour des raisons qu'encore aujourd'hui, Dean ignorait. Alors l'Impala était vraiment devenue leur maison.

Dean ne pourrait jamais oublier les nuits qu'ils avaient passées dans la voiture. Pendant plus de six mois ! Parfois, John roulait toute la nuit pendant que les deux garçons dormaient, mais le plus souvent, il garait la voiture dans un coin tranquille, sortait, verrouillait les portes et disparaissait pendant toute la nuit, ne revenant qu'au matin.

Ces nuits-là, Dean ne dormait que peu, terrorisé non pas à cause d'éventuelles attaques mais parce qu'il craignait plus que tout que son père ne revienne pas. Alors il s'occupait de Sammy, le nourrissait, changeait ses couches et lui racontait des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Et quand Sammy dormait enfin, Dean parlait. A Sammy endormi, à la voiture, à n'importe quoi, tout pour éloigner le silence oppressant qui lui rappelait à chaque seconde qu'ils étaient seuls et que, peut-être, leur père ne reviendrait pas. Parler était réconfortant même s'il savait que ni la voiture ni Sammy ne lui répondraient. Dean avait appris à haïr le silence…

John finissait toujours par revenir avec de la nourriture ou un peu d'argent et Dean s'efforçait de tout faire pour que Sammy et lui ne soient pas une charge pour leur père, pour qu'il ne décide pas de les abandonner. Ce n'était pas facile, il n'était qu'un petit garçon et John ne parlait presque plus pendant cette période. Il se contentait de jeter des regards à ses fils, regards que le petit Dean ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Alors Dean s'occupait de Sammy, il lui parlait, le nourrissait, l'habillait, l'occupait… Quand Sammy avait commencé à parler, Dean s'était senti revivre. Enfin le silence allait disparaître. Sammy babillait sans fin, répétant tous les sons qu'il entendait, poussant des cris de joie, demandant le nom de tout ce qu'il voyait et posant des questions. Il parlait, parlait, parlait et Dean souriait malgré le froid, la faim et la peur. Et quand la nuit venait, que Sammy, endormi, se taisait enfin, Dean parlait à la voiture, la remerciant d'être là, lui enjoignant de les protéger, la suppliant de lui ramener son père.

Et puis un matin, John était revenu et les avait conduits dans un motel. Il avait monté une arnaque aux cartes de crédit. Il avait fait en sorte d'avoir assez d'argent pour qu'ils aient un toit. Dean n'avait pas très bien compris de quelle manière leur père s'était procuré de l'argent mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait pu tuer pour l'avoir que cela n'aurait rien changé à son soulagement. John se remit à parler, ils retournèrent chez Bobby, chez le père Jim, les motels s'enchaînèrent et même quand John partait pendant plusieurs jours, Dean savait qu'il reviendrait, qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas et que la voiture le ramènerait.

Encore aujourd'hui, Dean ne sait pas si pendant cette période, John a réellement pensé à les abandonner, à les laisser aux services sociaux. Ils n'en ont évidemment jamais parlé, Dean ayant toujours fait comme si ces jours n'avaient jamais existé. Mais il n'a pas oublié. Il ne le pourra jamais. On n'oublie pas des nuits à trembler de froid et de peur, l'estomac serré par la faim, le corps blotti contre celui de son petit frère pour lui tenir chaud, le noir et le silence, surtout le silence qu'on cherche à briser par tous les moyens, même en parlant à une voiture.

Mais John était revenu et ne les avait jamais abandonnés. Et rien que pour cela, Dean lui sera toujours éternellement reconnaissant. Même s'il n'a pas été le père le plus parfait du monde – pas le pire non plus – même si Dean a dû prendre en charge beaucoup trop de choses pour son âge – beaucoup trop de choses même pour un adulte – même s'il a dû sacrifier bien plus que son enfance et son innocence, Dean est reconnaissant. Parce qu'il est resté et qu'ils n'ont pas été séparés. Et même si c'est idiot, même s'il est trop vieux pour croire cela, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la voiture y est pour quelque chose. Et après tout, au point où ils en sont dans le surnaturel… Et puis, elle, contrairement à Sam ou à leur père, elle ne l'a jamais abandonné.

Alors, quand les choses vont vraiment mal, quand il crève de peur mais qu'il ne doit ni le dire ni le montrer, il s'enferme dans la voiture. Et toutes les fois où il ne sait plus comment protéger son frère, il trouve un moyen de le coller dans la voiture, ceinture bouclée et portes verrouillées, une cassette dans le lecteur, le son poussé au maximum.


	3. Whisky sur neige, chaussettes au sel

_Un petit OS de Noël, un peu bizarre je l'avoue. Sans compter qu'il est du point de vue de John et écrit au présent... Joyeuses fêtes et bonne lecture!_

OS 3 : Whisky sur neige, chaussettes au sel.

On est le vingt-quatre décembre, il est vingt-trois heures quarante-sept et John Winchester est assis devant le comptoir d'un bar en train d'écluser son troisième verre de whisky. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi !

Il sait que quand il rentrera – demain, non encore après ! – et qu'il retrouvera ses garçons, Dean ne dira rien, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel et, d'une certaine manière, il aura raison. Rien d'inhabituel, il a l'habitude maintenant. Et Sam lui jettera un de ses regards colériques, pleins de reproches informulés mais il ne dira rien car son frère le lui aura demandé et il ira probablement bouder toute la journée, la pacotille achetée, trouvée, volée – rayez la mention inutile – par Dean dans une main, du chocolat autour de la bouche – John ne tient pas particulièrement à savoir où son aîné peut se le procurer. Comme d'habitude, il aura déçu son cadet, persuadé qu'il a, encore, oublié. S'il savait…

S'il savait que John n'a pas le moins du monde oublié ? Qu'il est parfaitement au courant que ce soir, c'est Noël ? Que John fuie consciemment toutes les fêtes de famille et les anniversaires de ses garçons ? Que penserait-il ? Que dirait-il, son petit garçon de dix ans ? Rien probablement. Il ne comprendrait pas. John ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il n'est pas parfaitement sûr de comprendre non plus.

La quantité d'alcool dans son sang commence à atteindre des sommets. Encore un peu et il ressemblera aux poivrots sans travail, sans maison et sans famille qui jonchent les bars ce soir-là. Il n'est guère différent d'eux finalement. Un travail ? Chasseur de démon n'est pas franchement accepté pour obtenir une assurance maladie, un prêt ou une cotisation retraite ! Une maison ? Peut-on franchement appeler la visite de tous les motels des Etats-Unis une maison ? Une famille ? Il n'a plus de famille depuis le jour où Mary est morte. Ses garçons ? Ses garçons ont appris à se débrouiller seuls, à ne compter que sur eux-mêmes. Dean ne l'appelle plus que rarement papa et si Sam a besoin de quelque chose, il s'adresse à Dean.

Il a abandonné ses propres enfants. Ils les traînent derrière lui, certes, mais il les a abandonnés quand même. Et peut-être que cela aurait été mieux, pour eux, s'ils les avaient laissés aux services sociaux. Mais il n'a pas pu. Pour lui ! Pour ne pas être seul ! Pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir tout raté ! Pour que Mary ne lui en veuille pas…

Et puis, aussi parce qu'il les aime. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop ? Peut-on trop aimer ses enfants ?

Qui aurait pu les protéger des monstres qui rôdent dans le noir ? Un démon a déjà essayé de s'en prendre à son tout petit. Comment croire qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

John avale cul sec un nouveau verre. Heureusement, il n'est pas dans le genre de bar où le barman refuse de servir un verre à ceux qu'il juge trop ivre. Juge sur quel critère, d'ailleurs ? Non ici, il suffit d'allonger la monnaie. C'est simple, clair. Un billet, un verre. Pas de question, pas de discussion. Un peu comme Dean d'ailleurs… Dean ne discute jamais, obéissant toujours comme le brave petit soldat qu'il est. Sauf quand il est question de Sammy. Dean semble considéré qu'il a au moins autant de droit sur l'éducation de Sammy que John. Vu les circonstances, il en a probablement plus. En tout cas, Sammy lui obéit plus qu'à lui. Même s'il reproche à son frère de toujours obéir à leur père. S'il savait que Dean attend que son frère dorme ou soit absent pour obtenir des choses pour Sam ! C'est toujours pour Sam. Dean ne demande jamais rien pour lui. Il ne sait pas. Parfois, John se demande s'il sait qu'il existe pour lui-même et pas que pour Sam. Pas sûr… Tout ce que fait Dean a un lien avec Sam, de près ou de loin. Il cuisine pour Sam, obéit pour Sam… prend pour Sam aussi.

Attention, John n'a jamais frappé un de ses fils – enfin Dean parce que s'il avait voulu frapper Sam, il aurait déjà fallu trouver un moyen d'écarter Dean et John ne voit guère qu'une balle dans la tête pour réussir ça. Il ne les frappera jamais ! Il n'est pas un de ses pères-là. Et pour ne prendre aucun risque, il ne rentre jamais ivre à la maison. Certes, on peut se demander si les laisser seuls plusieurs jours le temps qu'il dessaoule est vraiment mieux mais John sait aussi qu'il peut être violent. Bon sang, il est un ancien marine et un chasseur ! Sa vie se résume à la violence ! Un chasseur tue et, s'il veut rester vivant, il n'a que faire des cas de conscience. Ses fils aussi baignent dans la violence ; Dean n'avait pas cinq ans quand il a tenu sa première véritable arme à feu. Quand il a tiré pour la première fois aussi, soit dit en passant…

Mais John ne les a jamais frappés. Pas même une fessée, il sait trop comment cela pourrait dégénérer. Non, il a beaucoup d'autres moyens pour les punir. Enfin pour punir Dean, parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile de punir Dean que Sam. Alors quand Sam fait une connerie, c'est Dean qui prend parce qu'il ne l'a pas bien surveillé, parce qu'il est responsable de son frère. C'est plus facile comme ça et John a toujours cherché la facilité. Il n'en est pas particulièrement fier mais c'est comme ça. Dean accepte sans broncher les pompes en plus, les tours de pâtés de maison, de nettoyer les armes, ranger la chambre ou de réparer n'importe quelle connerie de son frère alors qu'avec Sam, ce serait des discussions et des cris à n'en plus finir… De toute façon, s'il punit Sam, Dean finit toujours pas partager la punition de son frère, voire la fait à sa place quand ils pensent qu'il a le dos tourné. Et puis voir son frère se faire punir à sa place incite Sam à obéir à son frère et à éviter les conneries. Et la culpabilité le tiraille ; après tout c'est une punition comme une autre.

John regarde son verre de whisky. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a laissé tomber le compte. Il n'est pourtant pas encore assez ivre. Assez ivre pour oublier le père minable qu'il est. Rester sobre le soir de Noël n'est vraiment pas un cadeau !

John décide finalement de quitter le bar. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il s'y trouve et le paysage commence à le lasser. S'il n'est pas ivre après autant d'alcool, alors c'est qu'il ne le sera pas ce soir. L'air frais lui fera peut-être du bien. Marcher apaisera peut-être sa conscience.

Il neige. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de Noël sous la neige. Cela lui rappelle un autre temps, une époque où il ne connaissait pas tout ce qui rôde dans le noir, une époque où il était heureux et où Mary était avec lui.

John se met à courir, comme ça, en pleine nuit, sous la neige, glissant et se rattrapant tant bien que mal bien plus que courant d'une belle foulée régulière. La course a tendance à lui vider l'esprit. Il se contente de se concentrer sur ses pieds qui doivent bouger et parvenir à s'accrocher sur ce sol glissant et mou, sur sa respiration, rapide, et l'air qu'il inspire lui gèle les bronches, sur ce qui se trouve devant lui, difficile à distinguer dans la faible lueur des réverbères, à cause du brouillard et de la neige…

John doit s'arrêter brutalement alors qu'il manque rencontrer le capot d'une voiture en stationnement. Il reprend peu à peu conscience du monde autour de lui. Il est sur la route, une route couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige d'une blancheur immaculée – aucune voiture n'a encore transformé la couverture blanche en une bouillasse informe et répugnante – précisément sous un réverbère dont le pâle halo éclaire quelques mètres d'une lueur mystérieuse et la neige tombe toujours mais en moindre quantité, les flocons virevoltants lentement.

_ Joyeux Noël monsieur !

John sursaute et doit s'empêcher de ne pas dégainer une arme. L'instinct est une chose terrible.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, apparaît à la lumière une minuscule silhouette emmitouflée dans un manteau en velours rouge avec capuche. John prend le temps de la détailler. Il s'agit d'une toute petite fille – John ne lui donne pas six ans – aux immenses yeux verts dans un visage au teint pâle, seule partie de son corps visible, le reste étant dissimulé sous le long manteau, un pantalon blanc, des bottes rouges à fourrure, des moufles blanches, une grosse écharpe blanche d'apparence très douce qui lui remonte jusqu'au-dessus du nez et la capuche.

_ Que fais-tu ici toute seule, petit lutin ? demande John.

La fillette n'a pourtant pas l'air d'une enfant des rues. Elle est propre et chaudement, voire même richement, vêtue. John jette un coup d'œil autour de lui mais il n'y a personne. La fillette est vraiment seule.

_ C'est Amulette, dit la toute petite fille.

John se retourne vers elle et distingue entre le col du manteau et l'écharpe une minuscule tête de chaton noire aux grands yeux verts, exactement le même vert que les yeux de l'enfant.

John hésite. Il devrait emmener l'enfant à la police mais il n'aime guère les forces de l'ordre. Il ne peut pourtant la laisser là. On doit la chercher.

_ Je dois aller dans l'impasse du Songe, articule la fillette. Emmène-moi !

C'est un ordre, John ne peut s'y tromper malgré la voix fluette. La fillette lui tend la main et John se surprend à la prendre et à marcher, à tout petits pas, vers ce lieu dont il n'a jamais même entendu le nom.

Le lieu est étrange. Les maisons semblent sorties d'un autre siècle et l'impasse est éclairée par des bougies dans des lanternes. La neige s'est arrêtée de tomber et seul le silence leur tient compagnie. Des grelots font entendre leur tintement cristallin.

John baisse la tête pour demander à la fillette ce qu'ils doivent faire et il s'aperçoit que sa main est vide. Il est seul. L'enfant a disparu et rien n'indique qu'elle n'a jamais été là. John fait un tour sur lui-même, espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais il se laisse emporter et tourne et tourne et tourne…

Le noir se fait. Il s'écroule.

Quand John reprend conscience, l'aube est levée depuis peu. Il est affalé sur un banc à quelques rues du bar où il a passé une partie de la nuit et étonnamment pas gelé. Il a à peine froid, juste ce qu'il faut pour se sentir vivant. Et il est couvert de… sel ?

Devant lui, la vitrine d'une boutique de jouets à l'ancienne expose ses produits. La boutique est ouverte, John aperçoit le vieux vendeur qui range les rayons. La nuit a été étrange. Un songe ? Une nouvelle apparition du surnaturel dans sa vie ? John hausse les épaules.

John sait que ce qu'il vient de faire est complètement idiot alors qu'il sort de la boutique. Dean a quatorze ans et ça fait des années qu'il ne joue plus aux petites voitures. Ce n'est même pas une voiture de collection, juste la reproduction en bois d'une vieille voiture européenne. Quant à Sam, même si son petit garçon a gardé de son innocence, il doute que l'ourson en laine verte lui convienne. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et alors qu'il s'en retourne vers chez lui, serrant les deux paquets dans les poches de son manteau, John pense qu'il pourrait profiter de la neige pour faire une bataille de boules de neige avec ses garçons et, peut-être, un ange ou deux…


End file.
